Aft-Whooping
by AuditoresGirl
Summary: Ratchet is extremely annoyed by organics, and Miko, Raf, and Jack are not making his bad mood better to handle. Fortunetly, a certain Youtube star manages to lighten his mood. Rated T for Cybertronian cursing


**Hi there! Itsa me, AuditoresGirl!**

** I am very sorry for not updating sooner, but I lost my computer :P It was under my bed, collecting dust the entire week, until Friday, I pulled out my extra bed, and there it was. I went all Lion King on it XD Plus, I just got a writers block. Those things hit like a frickin hurricane. **

**MOVING ON**

**So, i got reviews on my other storys, For Me, telling me that they cried. I really appreciate the thought of someone getting emotional over my stories, thank you very much! But I'v been thinking, and I want to do something happy now, something that isn't emotional just funny. I thought Of this while watching YGS(your grammar sucks), and so I thought, why not? So here you go, laid-frickin-da and so forth and so on. By the way, Tobasco means Tobuscus, and I'm not hating on him, I actually am a big fan of his XD GO TOBY I just think that Ratchet would have disliked anything out of the ordinary, and that includes Tobuscus. **

_blehbleh___**Bumblebee talking**

_blehbleh___**thoughts**

"blehbleh"**= speech**

_(__**blehbleh)= **_**authors comments**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime**

**To : Thank you for clearing things up with me! And for the website too, that helped XD HAVE A GOOD DAY.**

**Altair: What sorcery is this?!**

**Ezio: Explain yourself!**

**Desmond: What the hell is going on?!**

**TAKE IT AWAY IMAGINATION. **

Laughter rang through the Autobot base, echoing around every corner, and finding it's way into the med-bay, and reaching Ratchet's Medic turned his head, frowning in annoyance as he jerked up from his position at the table of the med-bay. It was quiet for a moment, the silence stretching out long enough for him to huff and retrieve the tool he had so carelessly dropped on the floor. Just as his servos were about to grab it, when the laughing started again, ringing in his ears and bouncing off the walls.

Ratchet growled in annoyance, trying to ignore the irritating organic children. After school, Miko had brought her laptop along with her, saying that, 'there was never anything fun to do'. _You'd think that chasing Decepticons and Unicrons would have been enough for her, but noooo…_ Ratchet thought bitterly to himself as he yet again dropped his tool in surprise when he heard the laughing. He growled, gripping his processor." That's it!" He muttered to himself, and stormed out of the med-bay. He bumped into Bumblebee and Optimus on the way, who coming back from a patrol.

" Ratchet, where are you going?" Optimus asked regally, crossing his arms and staring at the medic in a confused manner as he stopped.

Bumblebee stopped as well, standing at his leaders side. _Hey Ratchet, what's got your tailpipe in a twist? _Bumblebee joked around, shifting on his feet restlessly and cocking his head at Ratchet.

Ratchet sighed, rubbing his servo over his optics as he flicked them off and on briefly. " It's those slagging human younglings. They laugh at the most absurd things, and make a racket all the time. The noise is making my processor glitch!" He wrapped his helmet as if to accent his point, and shook his head at Optimus as if it was his fault that humans had strange senses of humor.

" I mean, you should see some of the things they watch! Half of the time, they are watching these strange men or women on the internet act…strange! I mean, one of them, Tobasco or something, he just does strange music videos and plays video games, and Miko loves him! Humans are just so… random! Ugh, it gives my processor a helmet-ache just thinking about it." Ratchet shifted and shook his head as he heard that infernal chuckling coming from the 'hangout' place for the humans." Now if you don't mind _Prime, _I have some aft-whooping to do." And with that, Ratchet turned on his pete and stormed off towards the children.

Bumblebee and Optimus looked at each other in fear. When Ratchet was in a bad mood, he could and _would _wedge a bot to the ceiling if he got pushed to far. When Ratchet went to whoop some aft, he didn't just whoop aft. He crushed it, melted it into liquid form and then rebuilt it just to crush it again. Then do that same thing to hundreds more, and hang it up somewhere as a trophy.

"Ratchet!"They both yelled at the same time, Bumblebee in his beeping and clicking language.

Optimus quickly walked after the medic, Bumblebee jogging to keep up with his leaders stride, puffing air in and out of his damaged voice box. Optimus whipped around a corner just to bump into the young green Wrecker of the group, Bulkhead. Bulkhead shouted out in anger,"HEY, watch where you're- Oh, sorry sir. Didn't see you there." Bulkhead quickly got to his feet, swiping the dust of his hands and staring morosely up at his leader like a lost puppy.

Bumblebee laughed at his friends expense, earning a glare from the green mech and a raised eyebrow from his leader. _You missed the huge blue and red mech standing right in front of you? No offense, but, I think you should get checked by Ratchet or something, Bulk! _

Optimus just tapped his fingers on his hip plates and sighed." Speaking of Ratchet, Bulkhead… We must locate our medic and retrieve him before he can get to the children before he can, as he so eloquently put, do some aft-whooping."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee laughed dumbly like a couple of immature children."Huhhuh… Prime said aft… heh." Bulkhead shuffled his giant feet in front of him, trying hard not to snort or chuckle along with his younger friend.

Optimus just raised his eyebrow again and waited for them to gain control of themselves, before tapping his foot on the ground to get Bumblebee's attention." Bumblebee, go retrieve Arcee. We may need help with restraining Ratchet." Optimus started walking off with Bulkhead trailing behind him and Bumblebee racing off to wake Arcee from her recharge.

When they heard a scream come from the humans area, they immediately started running forwards, afraid of what they would see behind the doors. What met their sights was one of the most shocking things that would ever pass through their processors.

Ratchet was on the floor, rolling around and clutching his chest. He was laughing his aft off, clutching at his windpipe as if he was trying not to choke." HOW…DOES…HE…DO…THAT?!" He chocked out before exploding into another fit of giggles and snorts.

Bumblebee heard Arcee and Bulkhead arriving, and faintly heard them all gasp in shock. He turned to see Bulkhead scratching his head." Which glitch wormed its way into Ratchet's systems?"

Bumblebee shrugged and beeped, _Have you ever seen him like this? I wonder what's wrong with him… ._

Optimus shook his head and walked towards the medic, helping him to his feet and holding onto his shoulders so he wouldn't drop back to the floor as he was laughing. In the corner, Miko and Jack watched amusedly as the medic tried to put his composure back together. Raf still held Miko's laptop. It had a tab open to Youtube. It looked like he had paused at a video that was labeled as 'YGS #27' and another that read 'Assassins Creed Brotherhood'. Raf laughed and adjusted his glasses on his nose."Is he okay? I think he had a laugh attack or something… can robots get that?"

Bumblebee doubled over at the sight of Ratchet in Optimus' arms, still laughing his head off._I'm not sure, Raf… _He gasped out as he clutched at his stomach plating, chuckling.

Optimus turned with confused eyes towards the children and spotted the pink laptop on the floor. He turned towards Raf as he spotted the title of the tabs." Raf, please give me the definition of YGS." he rumbled out, and let go of Ratchet, casting a wary glance at him as he did so.

Raf jerked up at Optimus' words, fixing his glasses with shaky hands as he did so. he turned towards Jack and Miko as he did so, jumping up from his place on the floor beside the pink laptop. he exchanged looks of mutual horror with Miko and Jack, then looked slowly back at Optimus. Optimus grw apprehensive. Perhaps he had insulted their human charges somehow? Or maybe broken some sort of human custom? " I am sorry if I-" He began, but got cut off by Miko.

"You've never seen YGS?!" She almost screamed hysterically, and began flapping her arms around like some sort of demented chicken, yelling over and over again," Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod…"._**(pretty much my reaction to people who say this too XD) **_

Jack just put his hand on her shoulder and told her to calm down, that they would show him what YGS was. The young teenager turned towards the laptop, powering it up once again, as it had slipped into sleep mode while Miko had bee freaking out. He put the video they had all been watching back to the beginning and paused it there. On the screen stood in big, bold letters 'YGS, Every Damn Friday'.

Jack turned towards the now confused assembling of Autobots in front of him, and started explaining." Alright, before you see the video, you gotta know what this guy does. His username is Jackfilms, and he asks people to send him screenshots of comments on youtube that are major grammar fails. Then he repeats the comments, saying them as they would be in real life. He basically 'helps clean up youtube'. He's a grammar nazi, to put simply. This one is YGS #38." And then he put the video on play.

Instantly, there was a loud noise that came from the computer, and a man with YGS written in blue in the background started doing exactly what Jack said. The video went on like this, and Optimus found himself to be amused by the young humans antics. At one part, he even straight out laughed. The human had just read a comment that read "wutang clan is a raping group', and the humans head multiplied and appeared on the edges of the screen, saying 'oh nooooo'. At this point Bumblebee had sat down and was watching the screen intently, laughing at every comment, and Bulkhead was chuckling along with Bumblebee. Ratchet was still trying to recover from his laugh attack, watching the video as well." I think #29 was better…" He said to Miko, and she nodded vigorously, her braid bouncing up and down on her back.

After a while, it ended, with Bumblebee and Bulkhead on the floor as well, and Arcee pounding her chest to get the chocked laughs out of her windpipe, still choking on her giggles. Ratchet had pounded Optimus' shoulder during the video, and was now practically hanging onto the edge of his toolbox to keep him upright. Even Optimus had a smile on his face. After a few moments, waiting for his friends to calm down, he then said the most epic thing Jack had ever heard." Make sure to subscribe for me, Miko."

Then he was walking away as if nothing had happened, towards his quarters. he grabbed an energy cube as he went out, sipping it quietly as he entered the hallway. Miko just stared after him, mouth gaping open, then turned to Jack and Raf." That… was the most awesome thing I have ever heard him say." She suddenly sprung up and raced over to her laptop. She grinned as she clicked the 'subscribe' button." He definitely earned that one…"


End file.
